Steve Irwin
Steve Irwin battled Jacques Cousteau in Jacques Cousteau vs Steve Irwin. He was portrayed by EpicLLOYD. Information on the rapper Stephen Robert "Steve" Irwin was born on February 22nd, 1962, in Essendon, Victoria, Australia. He was a zookeeper, conservationist, and television personality. Irwin achieved worldwide fame from the television series The Crocodile Hunter, an internationally broadcast wildlife documentary series which he co-hosted with his wife Terri. On September 4th, 2006, Irwin was killed after being pierced in the heart by a stingray barb while filming an underwater documentary film titled Ocean's Deadliest. Lyrics 'Verse 1:' Holy smokes, what a place to go! You'd need a submarine for a blow that low! (Awhh!) You better run! You better take cover! 'Cause crikey, I'm going from 'croc' to 'Jacques' hunter! Have a look at this salty fella, His face looks like it's made of pure leather! Look out! He's got the body of a naked mole-rat! He's cranky 'cause he has to wear a Papa Smurf hat! I'm a wild man, you're a subdued sub-dude! The only crocs you could handle are some slip-on shoes! And crikey, you're such a boring guy, You could make a whole show about the ocean dry! But with the sheilas you sure had fun! Your mistress was as young as your first-born son! You never should have stepped to the wildlife defender, Now embrace your French nature and quietly surrender! 'Verse 2:' Would you rather talk about your brother? Ooh boy! Nazi, Nazi, Nazi! Oy yoy yoy! 'Verse 3:' Where ya going, fella? Hang on a minute, Like a joey in a pouch, this ain't quite finished! Take a look how destructive your old films are: Silent World? More like Silent WorldStar! If you wanna count fish, please take the reef tour! Don't go throwing C-4 on the seafloor! I'm the gold medal rhymer on the podium, Cleaning you up like a Jacques Custodian! (Woo!) I'm Mother Nature's greatest conservationist! When I rock the mic, I'm danger danger dangerous! So go back down under with your crew, I just blew through you like a didgeridoo! Trivia *Irwin was teased at the end of George Carlin vs Richard Pryor. **This makes him the first rapper to be teased in the end-card of a battle since Wonder Woman in Ash Ketchum vs Charles Darwin. *He was first hinted in an ERB2 livestream where Nice Peter asked for opponents for him.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Som3TTQpNec&t=35m35s **Cousteau was also brought up as one of the opponents, foreshadowing the battle. *He is the first Australian rapper to appear in the series. *He is the first rapper to have an animal cameo in his title card. Gallery Steve Irwin Teaser.png|Steve Irwin's preview at the end of George Carlin vs Richard Pryor Steve Irwin With Kangaroo.png|Irwin with a wallaby Steve Irwin Feeding Crocodile.png|Irwin feeding a crocodile Steve Irwin With Snake.png|Irwin holding a snake Steve Irwin With Snake 2.png|Irwin with a constrictor snake References Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6 Characters Category:George Carlin vs Richard Pryor Category:Jacques Cousteau vs Steve Irwin Category:EpicLLOYD